


Haikus for the Cast of Season 3

by Willowcat88



Series: Escape The Night Haikus [1]
Category: Youtube RPF, escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Death, Feels, Friendship, Haiku, I beg you, Last words, Poetry, The Author Regrets Nothing, please read it in jacksfilms's haiku voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowcat88/pseuds/Willowcat88
Summary: A haiku for each member of Season 3, including Blueberry, Blanche, Calliope and Mortimer!





	Haikus for the Cast of Season 3

**Author's Note:**

> For full effect, read in the voice of Jacksfilms when he performs his haikus.

JC Caylen was

Stabbed by a really weird clown

Yowch, that must've hurt

 

Roi my hero boi

Was such a heroic boy

Gosh, I love his smile

 

#LeaveTealaAlone

Started by Leah Merone

Did it work? Lol, no

 

Matthew Patrick died

And then he came back to life

And then he angsted

 

"Please guys, please, no  _don't"_

Were Colleen's last words except

For her screams (hurray!)

 

Smart Turtleneck Bat

Got killed by stupid plot twist

We are all still mad

 

The purest smol bean

She looks so good in yellow

hats and in green coats

 

The strongest man here

Has a full face of makeup

I really like that

 

The Troublemaker

She loved her friends guys, no joke

Oops Manny, bang bang

 

An idiot man

goes by 'Joey Graceffa' 

Keeps killing friends ( _oops)_

 

 

The best purple dog

Yeeted off a ferris wheel

Miss your silent borks :(

 

Looks like Nikita

Matthew did not forget them

Blanche is best pony

 

Idiot Man 2

Looked at thing marked 'do not look'

Got best helper killed

 

Dear Calliope

Brought down clown with a crowbar

Saved some soul siblings

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was floating in my head so I just w r o t e!  
> Hope you enjoyed, so leave a comment to make my day!  
> <3<3<3


End file.
